To switch places
by lachzeg
Summary: See what happens when rouge and sally switch places. How weird is that?
1. The Ring and The Wish

"oof", a guard fell down after being knocked on the head with a rock out side the mansion. A shadowy character creped along side the wall, then flew to the balcony window on the third floor of the mansion. Quietly making its way to the center of the room, it looked around for any security devices. With none to be seen, except in the middle of the room where a glass case was placed, she came closer to her goal. It looked down at the case. There was loads of jewelry inside all surrounding a diamond ring. The shadow then said to itself," should I do this the fun way or the safe way"…."well Duh!"

CRASH!

In the blink of an eye the class was shattered and all of its contents were gone. A dog in a white suit ran through the door. He ran to the window to see Rouge running in the woods.

"That thief stole my ring! Stop her!"

But it was too late. Rouge was gone.

"That was almost too easy" Rouge thought to herself as she took off her thief outfit.

She looked down in her bag and pulled out the diamond ring she had just stolen. It had a white diamond with one sky blue swirl in the middle all on a gold ring.

"I think I'll keep this for myself."

She flew off.

_Outside knothole village _

"What is taking that rat so long?" Rouge thought to her self.

She looked down at the people in the village.

"What are they so happy about?" She thought to herself.

"They don't have a lot of money or any thing."

She continued to watch. Soon Sally came out of a house. Rouge continued to watch her as Sally ran into Sonics arms. With a big embrace and a kiss on the cheek, the two walked away.

Rouge's stomach began to growl. She thought for a second.

"I bet they never run out of food. Here I am hungry waiting for a dealer to buy this stuff off me just so I can eat and their down in that stupid village happy and content with what they got. This is stupid. I don't want to be like them…." Then it became clear to her that she did. She looked down again. She saw Sally working in her garden. "She's got the best life…friends, money, and I bet that she never runs out of food; her being a princess and all." "I wish I were her."

Just them a rat walked out of the bushes.

"Finally!" Rouge thought to herself as she flew down to meat him

He was an old sailor rat with a gimpy led and a red bandana.

"You got the goods", he said.

"Yeah, I got em. Here."

The rat looked though the sack.

"Wait. Where is the ring?"

"I'm keeping that"

The rat began to freak out.

"I'LL pay you double for it!"

"No way bub."

The rat began to beg desperately.

"Please I'll pay you ten times the amount we originally agreed"

Amazed at the rat's proposal Rouge accepted.

"HECK YES!"

"Here… Wait it was right here on my finger…But it's not anymore…

"What! You sold it to someone else!" The rat yelled. "All deals are off you witch."

With that the rat stomped away.

_Later that night_

Rouge laid down on a pile of leaves in the woods. How could this day get any worse? How could her life get any worse? At leased it couldn't get worse. It was as worse at it could get… Then like in all the movies, it began to rain.

"My life sucks"

She went to sleep.

_In the morning_

When she woke up she was in a soft bed. She rolled over and realized that she was not where she had fallen asleep last night. "Where am I?"

An Alaskan Husky walked into the room. He was warring a butler's uniform.

"Oh, good morning princess."


	2. The surprise and The change

Disclaimer….You know where I say…"I don't own any of these characters. They are property of SEGA"… Yeah yEah YeaH! I know. The first chapter is set up and stuff. Sorry if you don't like it. No body ever reviewed it any way so I guess it didn't matter. But if you are reading, please review.

Ps. Sorry for all the mistakes.

Thx Lechzeg.

"WHAT!", Shouted Rouge as she fell out of the soft feather bed. "What did you call me"

The dog looked at her puzzled. "princess sally acorn…Oh dear did I say something to insult you….oh dear… oh dear oh dear"

The tall husky continued to freak out. Rouge was watching wondering what to make of it all.

"No you didn't say anything bad", she said.

I knew when you told me to call you by your first name that I should have …went with my butlers training and said your fall royal title…" The dog continued.

"Your fine"

OH DEAR!

"No seriously it's ok"

"Oh dear dear dear"

"STOP!"

The dog look at her frightened like his life were about to end.

Rouge stood up and brushed herself off and said "Your fine. You not in trouble"

The dog looked at her and sighed a sigh of relief.

Rouge looked around the room. Where was she and how did she get here. She suddenly realized…."what did you call me a second ago?"

The butler turned and said, "What are you talking about? "

"No seriously what did you call me"

"Princess I have only been your butler for a month now. However, I know an act when I see one"

"Princess?...Princess What of What?"

"Why Princess sally acorn of Knothole… of course"

She looked down at the floor and thought for a second. Could my wish have come true? She thought and she realized…..It just did. She passed out on the bed. The butler ran over and started to slap her face… "Princess Sally!" he shouted

Sally woke up from a rather uncomfortable position. She opened her eyes and saw a bird on her chest…"SQUACK!"

She looked at it for a second….."AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed

She got up. Where was she. She was in her nice warm bed and now she right her in the middle of the wooded area. It was wet and cold and very uncomfortable. She stared to walk. " Girgel" She was very hungry. She continued to walk. The Bird was fallowing her for some reason or another. She saw a house in the distance. She was very weak. She need some food badly. When she arrived at the house she collapsed on the porch.

With just enough strength she knocked on the door. A duck opened the door…

"I'm princess sally of knothole…I lost out her and ne

Stop right there you thief….You can't fool me. " the duck interrupted.

"What?"

The door was slammed shut on her face.

What was that all about. She needed nourishment. Or she wouldn't make it back to knothole alive. All of the sudden she had a thought. Was if she stole the food she needed from this house and ran.

"No I can't do that. I'm the princess of knothole. I need to be an example of what is right."

The thought then became an erdge. All at one instant without any more thought she stood up and jumped through the window. It was like adrenalin took over and she had a new strength to pull from. The duck ran into the kitchen. "Stop Thief!" He had a bat in his hand. He swung it at her head. She duct and grab his color, pulled him toward her and kissed him. The duck was surprised and when he was in that state of surprise she decked him in the jaw. The duck lay unconscious on the floor. She quickly pulled the food out of the pantry and jumped out the window and took off running.

Later she was sitting on a rock under a tree. As she was eating some bread and cheese she broke out into laughter.

"That was so much fun. The look on his face was priceless. I can't believe how good that felt. I was like the highest of highs." She took another bite of bread and cheese. "The cool thing is I got what I wanted and it was fun. I should do that more often."

As soon as she said that she dropped the bread and got on all fours. She started to scream.

"What's happening to me!" Her canine teeth became like fangs. Her fingernails grew like sharp claws. The desire for thievery grew inside. Sally couldn't resist it and she tried to. However she couldn't. She then decided to let the changes happen. She let go and she began to like it.

Yes….Yes…YES!...I feel the power….

Her jacket disappeared. And a black coating grew from her waist. It covered her tail and between her legs like a swim suit. Her eyes changed from blue to green. The black covering began to grow up her sides: leaving her back bare. On the front side it turned into a pink heart, that cover her stomach and most of her chest.

YES!

She arched her back. Something was growing. As it grew sally desire for thieving grew even more. They were black wings. Her blue boots became white and engulfed her feet.

Then she stood up and clinched her fists and jumped into flight.

She flew to the ducks house. Went to the bedroom and looked in the mirror.

She looked kinda like Rouge but with sally's own body.

"I AM SO HOT"

So what ya think…..yeah I know its kinda weird but give me a break. This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review.


	3. Realization

Splash!

cough cough

"what was that", Rouge said.

The butler stood over her with an empty bucket in his hands.

"Are you ok princess?...Princess?

She was out cold again.

"Oh, bother. now what do I do" Said the butler.

About an hour later she woke up in the princess' chambers lying down on the bed. As the dizziness faded she saw a blue blur sitting in the chair next to the bed. As the picture came into focus she saw that it was sonic and that he was staring at her.

"are you ok?" he said.

Rouge sat up in the bed, looked at him straight in the eye, and asked,"what is my name?"

"what? Thats a weird question to ask.

"No really what is my name?"

Sally, are you ok?

Rouge looked at him. looked down at her finger and remembered her wish.

"I have never been happier in my life sonic." she said with a great smile. Her smile was fallowed by a joyous (if that how you spell that) laugh.

"Well I'm glade to hear it", Sonic said with a chuckle, " I would hate to hear that you are to sick to go on our little picnic we had planed for to day. Well I got to get some stuff done before we go. I'll see you at none."

just then The butler came in the room.

"see ya later G." sonic said on his way out.

"Well I'm glade to see you feeling better. are you ready to get your day started?" the Dog said.

"yeah I think so", Rouge said," hey, whats your name any way?"

"not this again..."

"Just tell me and save the games please"

"It's Gregory...Gregory P. Welwards"

"ok Gregory would you please get me some breakfast?"

"It would be my pleasure"

He rushed out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mean while in the nearby trees

"what is this?", said Sally (remember she kinda looks like rouge...ok REALLY LOOKS LIKE ROUGE) "no one seems to be looking for me!" "That figures"

She swooped down from her perch and started to walk down the street. As she walked everyone she passed staired at her with a look of despise.

"what are you looking at", she would say. she walked over to a local convenient store."Hey you I order you to get me bread...NOW"

"And who do you think YOU are...coming into my store and ordering me around like that...It's not like your the Princess of all Knothole", the shop keep said with a strict voice.

"What do you mean...I AM YOU IDIOT!"

"Right and I the Pope of the Mobian Catholic Church...Now get out of here you thief"

All of the sudden that urge inside Sally came up again. Kinda like that feeling you get when you suck on a lime. Except she longed to steal instead of pucker. And thats what she did. She took flight straight for the bread section of the store, stole about five loaves of the stores best bread, and took off.

"Stop thief...Its that Bat Rouge again and she has stolen from my store"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the princess' chambers

"Here is your breakfast princess. I hope you find it to meat your standards" , Gregory said with a pleasant smile.

Rouge fallowed the food with her eyes as Gregory placed the tray on her lap.

"ooo...Breakfast in bed!", Rouge said with excitement in her voice.

The excitement grew as Gregory removed the what looked to be a silver shield that covered the food on the tray. As it lifted from the tray her eyes grew at the sight at the wondrous food.

"Please enjoy...I will be in the next room if you need any thing...Just call" , and with that The handsome canine left the room.

Rouge looked at the food she was about to devour. There was so much on one tray. What to eat first? The light and fluffy eggs looked like a great start.

"ooo are those mobi berries?...it is!" ,she shouted with glee.

There was lightly browned toast beacon, eggs..."TOASTERS STROOTAL...I NEVER HAD TOASTERS STROOTAL BEFORE!" and with a ice cold glass of milk in hand she took the biggest bite out of the strootal and gulped down the milk...It was delicious.

After her very satisfying meal she got out of bed and freshened up with a shower. Then she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. After she was finished she looked into the mirror.

"I am so hot", she said.

Just then her body stiffened. She started to feel very uncomfortable. She started to feel changes happening to her body.

"what is happening to me?

Her wings on her back started to shrink. Rouge tried to resist the changes, but her body continued to change. All desire to steal and flirt was leaving.

"No, stop, What is going on!"

She feel to the floor. She decided to just let the changes happen. nothing else was working.

"No, no, n..y..ye..YES!...!"

Her wings completely shrank into her body and left to trance. Her white boots turned blue and her gloves absorbed into her skin. The changes continued and she stared to feel pain. Her body suit began to run like water up to her torso. it then formed a black sleeveless jacket that soon turned to blue.

"oh..." She stood up. Not really knowing what to think about what just happened.


End file.
